Maximum Ride 2 and one half
by Crysta Mayville
Summary: I haven't read the third book yet, so this takes place shortly after the second book. All of the flock except for Max have been kidnapped, and with the help of an unexpected friend, Max sets out to rescue them. I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic. Sorry the chapter is short, maybe I'll post another one later.**

Chapter 1

Consciousness returned in a flash of pain to my head, prying my eyes open. From what I could see, it was completely dark.

Strangely, I could see. What was this, some new power? I have a voice in my head, I can fly super fast, and now I have night vision?

If I did, granted, it wasn't very good. I could just barely make out the silhouettes of a few items.

As far as I could tell, I was in a shed of some kind.

Whatever, I had to get back to the flock. Oh my gosh, the flock! I then remembered why I was in the dumb shed in the first place.

Itex had kidnapped us! Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were all going to be "upgraded." I shuddered thinking of what was meant by that.

And me? I heard an Itex guy say, "Just get rid of her. She's no use to us." Before I could snarl a retort, I felt the poke of a needle, and then I was fading, falling asleep... and I woke up at this place.

Ignoring the jarring pain in my head, I was about to leap to my feet when I heard a soft groan, right next to my ear. In that moment, I realized that I was tied to something... no, it was _someone_.

We were tied with our backs to each other. Who was it? Was it one of the flock? My heart swelled with joy: I wasn't alone out here. Maybe I won't go crazy.

"Hello?" I asked, "Who's there? Angel? Nudge? Is that you?" It sounded like a girl. My answer was a gasped, "Ow, my leg." In that moment, I knew who it was. It was a girl, but it was not Nudge or Angel. No, I was tied to...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter.**

Chapter 2

_Love Max Protect Flock Must Save Her_

With a sigh, Angel pulled out of Fang's head.

This stay at the School had been better than when she came here back when they had a house. She got a bigger crate then last time.

Her, Fang, and Nudge were in a room together. She didn't know where Gazzy and Iggy were.

She knew from reading a whitecoat's mind that Max was on a test.

His mind was a lot clearer than Fang's, who basically just had a jumble of thoughts rushing through his head. That was odd, since normally it wasn't.

That's how it was with Nudge, although her's was more like:

_O my gosh where are we where is Max I am scared this is soooo creeptacular..._

It pretty much went on like that. Nudge thought like she talked: constantly.

Also from a whitecoat's head, Max was on a test with experiment 3-II.

If that was true, and if Max was experiment 3, 3-II must be...


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to write another chapter today, but it's really short.**

Chapter 3

Max II. My clone.

Okay, this was freaky. Turning around as best I could, I confirmed my suspicions: Same hair, same clothes, same face. Gulp.

I hoped she remembered that I spared her life. "Well, hello again, copycat." I said calmly, "Long time, no see."

Slowly, groggily, she opened her eyes and faced me. When she did, her eyes got really wide and she said, "Maximum? What-"

"Oh, don't play the innocent act on me!" I snarled, "I'm asking the questions! Where are we, for starters. Next, why are you here? Why am I here? Why-"

"I don't know!" She shouted. "I escaped Itex and made a new life. I made up a new name, Nadine Smith. I moved to Michigan. I was perfectly happy until Ari showed up and kidnapped me. I don't remember anything else until now. _I don't want to be evil!_"

"I-oh..." I didn't know what to say. She sounded so, well, _sincere_.

But, heck, I can lie. She's my clone. I was still wary. I didn't know exactly what to make of her.

Could she really be Nadine Smith? Or was she still working for Itex or the school? I decided, for the time being, to trust her.

"Okay," I sighed, "Let's find a way to get untied."


	4. Chapter 4

**I got bored and wrote another chapter. I hope that you like it. I haven't gotten any reveiws... yet hint hint.**

Chapter 4

"Gazzy?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah?" Gazzy asked. He wondered where Max was. He figured _they _got rid of her.

"What does this place look like?"

"It has white walls. We are in gray dog crates. There is a window, but I can't see out of it."

"Grrr!" Iggy rattled the bars of his cage. "I've had enough of this! We're so _helpless_!"

"I know, Iggy, I know."

"Gazzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's a bomb when you need one?"

Gazzy laughed. "I don't know. I had a few hidden in my pocket, but I guess the whitecoats took them."

"When we get out of here, we'll make some more."

Just then, the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm on a roll so I'm writing another chapter. Yay!! R&R! This is a super short chapter. Sorry.**

Chapter 5

"Okay," I said, "If we can stand up, we can find something sharp to cut the rope off. If we push against each other, we should be able to stand."

We did, and it worked. We looked around, trying to find something to cut the rope.

Just then, I spied a chainsaw wanging on the wall.

Max II, er... Nadine saw it too, and, wordlessly, we walked over.

After an hour, we finally got the stupid ropes off. "Wow," Nadine panted, "That was tough."

I was about to answer, when I spotted something glinting on the floor.

I picked it up. A knife.

Geez, _that _would have made things easier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, It's been a day, and already I've gotten **_**84 **_**hits. I still haven't gotten any reveiws. PLEASE tell me what you think! Do you like the story? Hate it? I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!! Let me know how to make this story better.**

Chapter 6

"You know, maybe you could just open these cages."

Angel knew Max would be mad if she knew. The whitecoa's face was blank, her tone neutural.

"I could open these cages."

"Yeah, and then you could show us where Gazzy and Iggy are."

"Yes."

Her expression still blank, the whitecoat opened Angel, Fang, and Nudge's cages. Then she said, "Come."

Two doors down, Angel heard Iggy say, "Make some more." The whitecoat opened the door.

"You have to go now," Angel said, " To a section on the other side of the building."

Wordlessly, the whtecoat left.

"Let's go." Fang said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I got a review!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! But that's only one! Keep reviewing!!! I know my chapters are short but who cares! Short chapters are good! I think the story might be coming to an end but I plan to write more!!!!!!! This is my shortest chapter yet.**

Chapter 7

After an hour of walking, we stopped and slept.

When I woke up the next morning Nadine was gone.

She left a note. It said:

_Dear Max,_

_Thank you for helping me. I will never forget this._

_I'm going back to Michigan. I'll dye my hair red. I'll wear different make-up. I'll make myself look as differant as possible._

_I will _not _be anyone's clone._

_The flock is outside waiting for you about 10 minutes nrth. I saw them while flying. I think Angel knows your close._

_Goodbye,_

_Nadine Smith_

**The End**

My next story will be Harry Potter. Check it out!


End file.
